Puzzle:Clouds and Sky
you can use to work this out." How much of the area is sky versus clouds? ;UK Version A man on the train shows you a picture he's painted. "Let's say this picture has a total area of 10. Can you work out how much of it is made up of clouds compared to the area that's made up of sky? Don't think you need to guess the answer. There's a you can use to work this out." How much of the area is sky and how much is cloud? |hint1 = ;US Version You never know what secrets the area around the window might hide. Try using those studs stuck around the frame of the window to simplify things. ;UK Version Take a closer look... Not at the picture itself, but at its frame. You could use the frame's screws to simplify how you look at the picture. |hint2 = ;US Version Open the memo function and, using the studs around the window, divide the picture into 10 squares. There, now doesn't that make things easier? ;UK Version Hint 1 pointed out the screws in the picture frame. Have you noticed that you can use these as guides to divide the picture into 10 squares. Now all you have to do is study the squares carefully... |hint3 = ;US Version Compare each square with the others. By now, perhaps you've managed to spot that some of the squares have the same designs as other squares but are inverted in color scheme. Any pair of squares you find like this have the same amount of sky and cloud, right? But you still have to deal with those other squares that are completely blue. ;UK Version Compare each square with the others. Have you noticed that some squares are identical in design, but with the colours swapped? Any such pair of squares you find have the same amount of sky and cloud. Also, don't forget about the two squares that are filled with just one colour. |incorrect = Too bad! ;US Version Think hard about the clues you've been given and try again. ;UK Version Take another long, careful look at the puzzle. |correct = Nice job! ;US Version The key here is to use the studs surrounding the picture to divide it up. Once you do that, it should be clear that B and F, C and I, D and G, and E and H are simply pairs of the same drawings with the color reversed. This means that in these eight areas, there are four squares of sky and four squares of clouds. The remaining two squares, A and J, are solid blue, so in the end, there are six squares of sky and four squares of clouds. ;UK Version The key here is to use the screws on the frame to divide the picture. Once you do that, it should be clear that B and F, C and I, D and G, and E and H are all simply pairs of the same drawings with the colours reversed. This means that in these eight areas there are 4 squares' worth of cloud and 4 of sky. The remaining two squares, A and J, are completely blue, so the totals are 6 squares of sky and 4 squares of cloud. |jpname = |dename = Wolkenhimmel |esname = Cielo nublado |frname = Temps couvert |itname = Cielo e nuvole |korname = 하늘과 구름 }} de:Wolkenhimmel es:Puzle 12: Cielo nublado